riftalefandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Aspen
}}Alyssa is a friendly, motherly, and fun-loving feline dragon princess, with psychic abilities. Her voice is similar to that of Shantae, from the game series of the same title. In-Battle Alyssa mainly uses fire-based attacks, similar to Toriel and Asgore. However, the combatant's SOUL will turn blue, similar to Sans and Papyrus' battle. Appearance Alyssa is a dragon covered in orange fur, with white accent features, instead of traditional draconic scales. She is about the size of a normal human, standing at 5'10". She has no visible ears, as her ears are hidden behind her fur-covered horns. She has a fairly slim body shape. She has a pair of bat-like wings as well, which are covered in a near-invisible down. Her tail, which is quite floofy, is about a foot long. It curves into an upwards arc when she's happy, moves side to side if she's preparing to attack, and the very tip of it twitches when she's angry or annoyed. Usually, her hair can be seen in a ponytail. She has a fairly action-oriented outfit. It has a red short-sleeved crop top, a white crop jacket (both with wing zippers), and a pair of red shorts (with a hole for her tail, obviously). She also wears a pair of white running shoes. Personality Alyssa is very friendly and kind, and often acts as a motherly figure. She tends to be overly kind to those she considers her friends, getting overly concerned when they get hurt. She can be considered a neutral good character. She's very pacifistic, and rarely sees a need to attack, preferring to stay on the sidelines and heal. She is quite intelligent, as Mentali have a very high learning capacity, but can sometimes be a bit lacking in common sense due to her forest upbringing. On extremely rare occasions, she'll try and give off an air of mysteriousness. Most of the time, however, she'll be absolute garbage at this. When she's online, on things like Discord, she becomes a bit more of a smug wiseass, kind of like the person running the Sonic Twitter account. Abilities Innate Abilities * Psychic Potential: All Mentali are born with the potential to learn psychic abilities. * Light Manipulation: Female Mentali have reflective fur. Using refraction, they can alter how they look. However, wind and water can ruin this. * Poison Resistance: Alyssa is able to resist many poisons and harmful drugs, including alcohol. A drunk psychic dragon would cause a lot of problems... * Flight: This is obvious. Alyssa has a pair of wings that allows her to fly. * Superhuman Speed: Just as normal house cats can easily overtake humans, Alyssa is able to reach running speeds of up to 60 mph. Acquired Abilities * Learned Psychic Abilities: Telekinesis, telepathy (also allows her to enter others' dreams), levitation, teleportation, speed augmentation (on herself and others), telekinetic barriers (still needs more practice), and healing magic (This can work as either casting spells, or healing on touch). These abilities do have limits, though. Having these abilities has made Alyssa quite mentally capable, allowing her to understand complex language easily. Another fairly useless yet nice upside is that Alyssa's dreams are mostly lucid. When she isn't lucid dreaming, though, it's almost always a nightmare. * Fire Breath: Alyssa is able to breathe fire. The flames she produces are about as strong as one you'd find in a fireplace. This can be altered with specific chemicals, though. Gaining this ability has also given her increased heat resistance. * Technology: Being linked to a company known as the Aspen Institute, Alyssa has some useful gadgets. She has the Aspen Card Inventory System, or CIS, to store things. When using the CIS, the item is stored in a pocket universe, returning a small card allowing it to be retrieved. Alyssa also carries around a cell phone. * Limitations: Alyssa can only lift up to 250 lbs. with telekinesis. She can only telepathically speak to others if they are in earshot, unless she has done so at least twice before. She can run at up to 500 mph and fly at up to 750 mph with speed augmentation, and bring others to that speed, but she needs time to accelerate. She cannot heal herself. She's only able to teleport to those she can speak to over long distances. Water will remove her fire breath abilities for an hour or two. Skills * Sewing: Alyssa has learned to sew, as it's extremely hard to find clothes to fit her. Having wings and horns isn't easy! * Special Knowledge: Alyssa is an expert on stealth and infiltration, as well as being extremely knowledgeable on theories of light and its properties. * Foreign Languages: The forest Alyssa grew up in was actually in Japan, in the area of Kyushu, so she can speak fluent Japanese, as well as Tolkien's Elvish, which is what the original Mentalis Dragons spoke before the first Mentalis Kingdom came to be. Weaknesses * Dark Magic: Alyssa is extremely sensitive to dark magic. Even mentioning it will physically harm her, so choose your words carefully around her! If dark magic is mentioned 10 times in a minute, it's highly likely that she'll have to go to the hospital. It will also disable her psychic powers, and remove her poison resistance, for a few hours. * Electricity: She will be paralyzed for a few hours if even a spark of electricity touches her, leaving her unable to move anything but her mouth. Because of this, she's afraid of thunderstorms, and even gets anxious when out in the rain. It will also disable her psychic powers, and remove her poison resistance, for a few hours. * '''Alyssa's Friends: '''She doesn't like letting her friends down or hurting others, and takes this philosophy with her in everything she does. Harming her friends weighs heavily on her conscience, and if her friends are badly hurt beyond her help, or die, she tends to fall into a deep depression. Letting others down is one of her deepest fears. History From birth, Alyssa lived in the middle of a forest. She never had any contact with others, except for living with her brother, Alex. She lived a fairly normal life until turning 16, at which point she discovered the terrible reason she lived such a secluded life. Her species, Mentalis Dragons, are a race of dragons descended from felines. They have very reflective fur, allowing them to refract light in one of two ways, depending on the individual. Humans used to hunt Mentalis Dragons for their fur, until they were put onto the protected species list. However, they were not put onto this list until a few months after Alyssa turned 17. At 16, she was told this fact by who else, a Mentalis Dragon hunter. However, she was saved by two heroes. Chris Aspen, an anthro jackal with flame powers, and his brother Percy, a human swordsman. After her rescue, she secretly followed the two out of the forest, where she discovered that they, and an anthro black cat named Charlie, were adopted by famed scientist Anubis "Taren" Aspen IV. Taren preferred the term "brother" rather than "father," so that's what the two called him. She revealed herself to the four, and Taren happily welcomed her into the family. Soon, Taren asked her if he would be allowed to humanely research the properties of her fur, and she accepted. A month after research began, she turned 17, and Taren had created a synthetic material based on her fur. Now that there was no longer a reason to hunt Mentalis Dragons, Taren set to work getting them onto the protected species list. When the process finished, Alyssa revealed herself to the world as being in league with Taren's institution, the Aspen Institute, and a year later, the news traveled to Alyssa's real mother. Queen Alice came to visit the Institute, where she revealed to Alyssa her royal heritage. Charlie also revealed that he was just a Mentalis Dragon, but with cat ears. His horns had been hidden under his hat. Alyssa has taken the news very lightly, and just sees it as another interesting part of her life. Category:Major CharactersCategory:People